Unconditionally
by babeeallison1
Summary: Relationships suck, but when the only option is to appear in front of millions on a talk show you do it.
1. Chapter 1

Unconditionally. Introduction. 4 years. 4 very long years have led us to this place. Not sure how I feel about standing in this green room with strangers staring at me, and telling me about what's going to happen in the next 5minutes.

I know what's going to happen, I've been a loyal viewer for the past 4 years. Who would have thought that my last result to save this relationship would be a TV shrink who doesn't know a thing about me or my so-called relationship?

But my mother told me it was either seek help from this guy or call off my engagement with him, so I being the only one fighting for us I choose to write an email looking for help. Never in a gazillion years did I expect to be chosen to appear on this show. Suddenly I come out of my thoughts to a producer telling me it was time, "Bella, it's time."

Here we go folks.


	2. Chapter 2

Unconditionally.

The beginning.

Before jumping ahead to where this relationship is today, let's rewind to the beginning. I had just moved to Washington State from Phoenix Arizona to live with my dad for a little bit. It was a decision i made when my mom wanted a life on the road with her baseball playing husband.

After 3 days of getting use to Forks, and it's bipolar weather it was my first day of school. It was March, the middle of the semester. I pull up to Forks High School in my bad ass truck that Charlie (my dad) bought for me upon my arrival to Forks.

The first few classes passed by with whispers, and stares. I was the new girl, everyone wanted to know my story. But what they didn't know is, it was my story to tell. And whispering behind my back wasn't going to make it come out.

The final bell rang, meaning that the morning classes were done, and it was lunch time. While gathering up my books, and placing them in my bag, one of my classmates approached me. "Hey Bella. Want to sit with my friends and i?" this tall, gorgeous girl asked me. "Uhh sure i guess. It beats me sitting alone." Smooth one Bella. "Great. Oh my names Jessica by the way. Grab your stuff and lets go!" She told me.

As my stomach grumbled, i took it as sign that it needed food. The walk to cafeteria was a short one. Jessica was trying her best to get to know me, but i am a closed book. The suffer in silence type some of you would say.

Grabbing what looked that most edible food, Jessica escorted me to the table where her friends were sitting. "Everyone, this is Bella Swan!" Jessica announced. Everyone gave me there names, they all seemed nice. "You're Chief Swan's daughter right?" this guy named Mike asked. "Yes. Yes i am." I stuttered. "Sweet. Great guy." Mike said turning his attention back to his calculus book.

Deciding to scan my surroundings, I gently turned my head and suddenly locked eyes with him. This gorgeous face, and piercing green eyes were locked with mine.

That moment, my life changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Unconditionally. The guy behind the green eyes. At this very second, i was hoping that someone at this fucking table would say my name so i could stop staring at this beautiful creature. But as luck would have it, for the first time today I wasn't the one everyone was whispering about behind my back. Why can't i stop staring into his eyes? I never would of thought that this would happen to me on the first day at this school. Actually, i never thought that this would happen to me again. Nope, not bringing that up right now, or ever to be exact. "Bella, your phone is vibrating." This girl Angela said to break this awkward stare off up. "Oh. Thank you Angela." I awkwardly said to her. Looking at my caller ID I immediately got up out of my chair, and grabbed my stuff. Walking outside the cafeteria i answer the phone. "Is everything OK?" I asked the person on the other end of phone. After being reassured like 10 times that everything was good, and that the reason why they were calling was to check on me I hung up. I turn around and see him. "You dropped this when you ran out of the room a few minutes ago." He tells me, of course me being me, I stare right at him. I reach my hand out to grab my jacket, "Thank you. In this town i am for sure going to need this." I lamely say to him. He chuckled, "Yes you are. See you around." He tells me. That very second I melted. Even his voice is sexy. **Fast forward to present day** Walking towards to the stage, I hear the shrink that i will soon be sitting down with talk about my life. Like he knew me. My focus was on keeping my relationship intact. Slowly climbing up the steps to the stage, my future and life are about to be in someone else's hands. 


	4. Chapter 4

Unconditionally. Secrets revealed. Hey y'all. I want to thank you guys for reading this fic. I just want to apologise for the spacing issue during the last chapter… for some reason FFnet wouldn't space it the way I wanted it lol. Anyways… enjoy this chapter… a huge secret will be revealed. Peace out! As I sat down on the chair on the stage, sitting across the love my life, and sitting beside the shrink. Or as the world knows him as Dr. Phil McGraw, the host of the most watched talk show in North America. I continuously took deep breaths as the nerves were getting the best of me. The one thing I didn't want to happen was that all the blame would be put on me. But in actuality it's both of us. We are both in the wrong in this. "Let's begin this conversation with why are you both here?" Dr. Phil asked both Edward and I. "I think we are here to try and get help to save our relationship." Edward said without skipping a beat. "Well I get that, but what exactly do you both need?" he asked. "Bella can answer that. Her mother called the show." Edward said bitterly, I continued to sit silently. Barely breathing, scared to make a sound. "Is that right Bella? Your mother called the show?" the good doctor asked me. I clear my throat, "yes she did. She was tired of us fighting over nothing so the last result was call your show." I explain quickly. The look at Edwards face when I spoke was smug. If Edward want to be smug, and be an asshole then so I can play that game too. Why do I even bother trying to fix this? He's being a child about this. I am so over it. **Rewind to the beginning. ** The final bell sounds of the school day. It was eventful, but also long. I just want to go home, and sleep. But I gave that up a while ago, sleep doesn't come to me anymore. Not after what I've been through. There was another reason why I left Arizona. A big reason, not sure how to mention this but here you go. When I was 15 years old; I found out I was pregnant with my then boyfriend Jacob. Yes, I am a statistic. I even wrote an email to MTV producers to be on their 16 and pregnant show. Of course I didn't make it on, I guess at the time we didn't offer enough drama. 2 months after giving birth to my beautiful baby girl Bailey Leeann, Jacob went insane. He started breaking the furniture, and hitting me. Our neighbor called 9-1-1 one night when Jacob punched a hole in the wall. The police came and arrested him for disturbing the peace, and domestic violence. The courts gave me a temporary restraining order. Jacob was sent to jail for 2 years for domestic violence. My mom and went to a lawyer to issue up papers for him to sign over his rights to Bailey. There was no way in hell that I would ever let his ass around my child. My mom, and step dad took Bailey &amp; I in, which at the time was perfect. My mom was willing to watch Bailey while I tried to go back to school. But after taking a leave of absence near the end of my pregnancy, and after giving birth I fell behind in my classes. The only option was to take summer school. Sound like a great way to spend my summer. Fast forward to a year and a half later, here I sit, in my bad ass truck, at a new school where no one knows my story or past. It was only a matter of time before my secret comes out. I am dreading that day, I really am. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Unconditionally.**

Authors note: Sorry about not being more frequent with this... finals &amp; work seem to consume my time lately. But it's now summertime so here i am. Enjoy this chapter &amp; I love you all! Xo

***Present Day.***

I can feel the heat of the lights shining on my skin. If i didnt already feel like a crazy person i'd think i was going insane. I don't handle pressure, or questioning very well.

"What do you two fight about? Look if i dont start getting answers I am going to end this show, and both of you are going to go home without getting the help that you apparently need." Dr. Phil said to Edward and I. He was right, it's time to be honest with this stranger.

"The reason why we are fighting so much is because he has trust issues with me. Even though i have been 100% faithful and truthful to him." I say. I was telling the truth too. In our entire relationship Edward was the only one i confided in, so I am not sure why he was being an asshole to me.

"Okay, so he's the one who has the problem?" The doctor asked me. "No. It's not just him, i mean i obviously have a problem too." I said. I glanced at Edward who was sitting still. His jaw was clenched, which meant that he was annoyed. Hopefully he wasnt annoyed at me, i mean i equally didnt want to come to this show but my mother made us both come.

"Dr. Phil can i say something?" Edward's voice cleared my thoughts. He actually spoke, i am so stunned. "Of course you can." The good doctor said. "Bella's completely right, I do have trust issues with her. It's not the fact that i believe she's lying or cheating on me, but i have a feeling that she's keeping something from me which is causing me to lash out at her." Edward said. "What would i be keeping from you though Edward? I have spilled my guts to you babe, you know me better then i know myself most days." I answer him.

Dr. Phil sat in his chair silently, looking at both of us. It was our first exchange in about the longest 5 minutes of my life. "So you think that she's hiding something from you. And you are saying that you're being honest? Do i have that correct?" He asked us. Both Edward and I nodded and whispered "Yes." After we answered the Doctor he took a break. The producer yelled out 'clear.' I immediately got up from my chair and walked down the walk way. I needed a breather, and get away from the audience. I have this feeling that i am being judged by people. It's the insecurity that I have with people in general.

I walked into the green room, and stood there with my head in my head, and silently sobbed. I felt hands on my shoulders, and i smelt him. "Bella. You are too beautiful to cry. I am so sorry for putting you through this." Edward told me. He sounded pained. The love of my life, the most amazing man to grace my life is holding me. Even though we are here seeking help, i knew that at the end of the day I will forever be with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Unconditionally.

***The Beginning.***

The after lunch bell rang, which meant that i had to put my smart Bella mask back on. There next 2hrs will be the longest ever; as I am suppose to have two horrible classes. Biology and P.E. Now dont get me wrong i love Biology but i've already done what they are studying so it's going to be review. And well of course P.E. is going to be a horror show. Let's just say I am not athletic, and i am not coordinated. Didn't my last school send Forks High a letter telling them to keep me away from anything physical?

When i finally found the classroom I entered. Of course in classic Bella form i was late, which now was putting the focus onto me. _Great _i thought to myself; this day was getting even better. After literally standing in the doorway for what felt like an hour the teacher finally noticed me. "You must be Isabella Swan." Mr Martinez said. "Sorry i am late, i got kind of lost." I said. It was the truth, i did get lost but i also didn't really come to this class. I wanted to go home to my baby girl, but i promised Charlie that i would graduate. It was our deal, and i wanted to get my diploma so i can prove to Bailey that mommy did what she did for our future.

"It's okay Isabella. Do you have your text book?" Mr. Martinez asked. "Yes i do." I grumbled. "Ok then take your seat next to Edward." I nodded and walked towards to the only seat open. Then i looked up and saw him. The guy that mesmerized me with his eyes from lunch. Well i got his name without even trying, his name was Edward. _Even his name is sexy _the whore inside me said.

I am literally sitting inches away from him. I could if i wanted to touch his hand, or his knee; but i figured what the hell let's just sit in awkwardness and listen to something i already knew. Class dragged on, and I'm not even kidding i think i fell asleep a time or twelve. Mr. Martinez assigned us homework, good thing i didnt throw out my shit from Arizona so that'll be easy.

The bell rang ending class, i gathered up my books and started walking towards my least favorite class ever. Maybe i could ditch and go home early, release my babysitter, and snuggle my love. That sounds like the best idea i've had in along time. _High five Bella. _Making a bee line towards the student parking lot where hopefully no one is, my plan was in motion. Spotting my truck i start to power walk. The genius that i can be most days didn't even think of going to my locker all day so im not forgetting my books.

Getting into my truck was most definitely the highlight of my day. I placed my keys into the ignition my truck wouldnt start, trying once again still nothing. "You have got to be kidding me right now!" I say out loud. Suddenly i hear a knock on my window, great i've been busted. I turn my head to see Edward staring at me. Rolling down my window, he smiles at me. "Need some help?" He asked me. "I am not really sure what wrong with it to be honest." I quickly ramble. "Yeah i havent the slightest clue about cars but i can give you a ride home if you'd like?" He asks me. "I could always get my dad to pick me up. Thanks for the offer though." I say. What the fuck am i doing, this gorgeous guy is offering me a ride home.

"Suit yourself Bella. See you tomorrow." Edward says while walking away. "Wait! I really don't want to go to P.E. so if that offer for a ride is still intact I'd like accept." I say. Edward just looks at me and chuckles. "Grab your stuff and lets go." He says. I gather up my bag, and get out of my truck and lock it. Why am i locking my shitty truck? Because it's my only source of transportation. I follow Edward to his car, and he unlocks it. "Hop in." He says. I instantly get this stupid grin on my face. How dare he have this effect on me, we just met for god sakes.

Awkwardly i sit in the car and grab my phone out of my bag to text my babysitter, and to call my dad. Of course my dad's cell is off and i wasnt going to call the station, so i had to leave an awkward voice message. "Hey Dad is me, i'm just calling to tell you i am on my way home from school early. Long story but my truck isnt working so one of my classmates is driving me. See you when you get home; i love you." I hang up. After quickly texting the babysitter i put my phone in my jacket pocket. Glancing over to Edward, i see that he is more than focused on the road. It was like he trying to start an conversation but can't find the words.

"So have you lived here all your life?" I asked. He glances at me, and clears his throat. "No. My family and i moved here last year from California. My father is a doctor." Edward explained. I was silently judging him for moving here, but i did the same thing.

"Wow. It's nice to know that im not the only person whos from a hot climate." I say. He chuckles. "Yeah. It's quite the change thats for sure. Is this your street?" Edward asks, and glances at me. I quickly blink to clear my head. "Uh yes it is. I'm the house with the boat in the front." I say. Edward pulls into the driveway. I reach down to grab my bag when i feel his hand on my arm. "Bella. Can i have your phone for a second?" He asks. I am stunned. "For what?" I ask. It came out bitchier than i wanted it too. "So i can give you my number in case you need a ride to school tomorrow." He quickly said. Oh well in that case i mine as well. "Oh. Sure here." I hand Edward my phone.

"Here you go. Hopefully your dad can get your truck running. But if he cant then give me a call tomorrow." He says with a hint of a smile in his voice. "I will for sure. Thanks for the ride Edward." I say, and got out of his car. I awkwardly wave and walk up my front steps. This has been an interesting day but it ended strange. My life isn't going to be easy now.


	7. Chapter 7

Unconditionally.

***Present Day***

Standing in this green room holding this man who says he loves me but still treats me like shit is more than confusing. On one hand this love i have for him is everlasting, but on the other hand I dont like the way he treats me. The constant accusations are driving me away from him. "Edward, there is a reason why my mom wrote this show. We need help, yes i am not a fan of hashing this out on television but he can help." I say to him. "I know Bella. I guess we need to finish this." He agrees, but hesitantly.

One of the producers came back stage to tell us that we are ready. Edward grabs my hand, and we walk towards the stage. We are in this together.

***Rewind to the beginning.***

I feel like i stood on my front porch watching his car fade into the distance. What the fuck is wrong with me? Why am i so mesmerized by this guy? I dont even know his last name for god sakes. After i couldnt see his car anymore I dig out my keys, and unlock my front door. It's nice to know that Mrs. Clearwater (my babysitter) keeps the door locked even though she's home. Entering the house made me feel complete; like my heart is now full. My daughter was my life, the only reason why i get up the morning to go to school, and face people.

Walking into the living room, my eyes instantly see Bailey. My beautiful, gorgeous child who is my life. I saunter walking up behind her, and place my hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" i say to her. "Mommy!" Bailey shreaks. My mouth goes into a wide smile. "Yes! Ive missed you today boo bear!" I say as i pick her up. I turn to Mrs. Clearwater; "Thank you Mr. Clearwater for watching her. Hope she was good." I explain to her. "Oh honey, please call me Sue, and Miss Bailey here was the perfect angel." Sue says. Of course my baby was good, she was me wrapped up in a cuter package.

I put Bailey down on the ground, and grab my wallet. "So how much do i owe you?" I ask. "I think your dad &amp; i agreed on 30$ a day." Sue says. She's a very cheap babysitter. Well so i've been told, anyways i grab some cash out of wallet and pay her. "Thank you Sue. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I say, which i can hear sadness in my voice. "It's ok Bella. I know that it's hard to be away from her, but you are almost done school." She explained.

I knew she was right, but it still sucked. "You are so right Sue. Just 8 weeks left then i will be totally high school, and can focus on my future." I said. I knew that my future wasn't going include dorm rooms, and keg parties. But my future was going to include a career for me, and Bailey.


	8. Chapter 8

**Unconditionally. **

***The beginning: How i met Jacob (my baby daddy.)***

Somebody once said that when life you lemons, make lemonade. I never really understood what that meant until i met Jacob. I met Jacob when i was 13, and we were at summer camp. My mom sent me there every summer to make friends, and become sociable.

One day, I was tanning on the dock during water sports; when i saw him. Jacob was this tall, muscular kid, and totally attractive. My mother also thought it'd be a great idea to send me to a co-ed camp. To avoid the awkwardness that this situation was going to end up being; I got up from the dock and started walking away.

Then, something came out of no where, an instant connection. Our eyes locked, and something deep inside me drew me to him. The connection only lasted seconds, but they were intense.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Hey y'all. Sorry for the short chapter last week, &amp; not updating lately; one of my really good friends past away last Saturday so i haven't been in the mood to write. But after many tweets and tumblr messages ive decided to give you guys a new chapter. This chapter is dedicated to the beautiful, &amp; talented Zoe. I love you &amp; miss you.

**Unconditionally.**

***Present Day:***

Edward &amp; I sat down in our chairs getting ready for the show to begin again. A thousand thoughts were going through my head, like what sort of questions are we going to be faced with this segment? Is he going to bring up Bailey? My mom tells me that he has an advisory board full of doctors; will he drag them out to mess with my head? So many questions!

Dr. Phil sat down and welcomed everyone back to the show. For some reason what happened backstage made me relax a little. Edward actually apologized for being an asshole, or that i can see the light at the end of the tunnel. Either one of these options are great choices.

***Rewind to Arizona days.***

Living with my mom and step dad wasn't going last long. The house was small, only 3 bedrooms and one of them was Phil's man cave. So basically Bailey and i were sharing a very small room. Sitting in the living room one day while baby was sleeping, I got the idea to move away. This decision was based on fear, and developing claustrophobia. I had to wait for the best time to tell my mom that i am taking her grandbaby away from her, and that i am going away too. My dad told me after everything happened with Jacob that i can move in with him; i just never thought that i'd take him up on that offer.

You see, Jacob's dad Billy thought that it'd be ok to take my ass to court for custody of Bailey. Why? Because he was angry at me for sending his douche bag of a son to prison for abusing me. So yeah we went to court, and the judge gave me sole custody of Bailey, and Billy gets visitation supervised twice a month. But in the back of my head i have a feeling that even though Jacob unwillingly signed over his rights; his dad is going to keep fighting to take her away from me. Never in a million years will that happen, she's mine!

You can say that i am running away, and maybe i am but i want to protect my daughter from possible hurt. I will never let anything happen to her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Unconditionally. **

****Arizona Days** **

Somebody once said that when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade; I call that bullshit. Why would i make lemonade when i could get rid of the problems by starting a new life? Starting a new life in a small town where everyone knows my dad but they don't know me. Telling my mom was going to be hard but someday soon she'll understand.

Sitting on the couch, staring at the picture of my mom, Bailey &amp; myself, my mind kept telling me that this decision was going to backfire that one day I'll regret it. But at this very moment i didnt listen. I wanted &amp; needed a fresh start. New friends, &amp; not caring about what people thought. Ok i did care about that but what the fuck ever.

"2 more hours until gramma comes home." I say to a sleeping Bailey. Silently sighing i got off the couch. and walked to the kitchen. Approaching the kitchen i heard a vehicle pull into the driveway. It cant be my step dad he's out of town playing baseball until tomorrow. So my mom is home early, great. I was not mentally ready for this.

***Present Day.* **

"Now Bella. You have a child is that correct?" Dr. Phil asked. Of course he brings up Bailey, i knew he'd do that. "Yes i do." I answer softly. "Is Edward a good father?" he asked me. "Considering that Edward isnt the biological father, he is a great father." I say quickly. Truth is Edward is a great dad. He loves the ground Bailey walks on, she smiles instantly when he walks into the room. To say that i am kinda jealous of their relationship would be an understatement. Edward was the best thing that ever happened to my little family. He stepped into daddy mode instantly.

"Do you love this family Edward?" Dr. Phil asked him. Edward sighs while looking right at me. "Of course i do. Bella &amp; Bailey are the loves of my life." He says. That statement made me angry instantly. "Then why do you control me? Why did you cheat on me?" I ask. The tears begin to flow, and i suddenly feel horrible.

The truth was out, and it has become an reality.


	11. Chapter 11

Unconditionally.

*Beginning*

After copying the biology homework i did in Arizona to the shit we go assigned today i ended up being dead bored. But i couldn't actually get up off the couch because my baby was snuggling me. This moment made my day much brighter, well her, &amp; Edward. The brightness that was Edward was blinding, and perfect. His voice, hair, and good looks were all wrapped up in a very tight bow. I want to unwrap that bow so badly.

Suddenly i hear tires on the gravel outside, my dad was home from work. "Bailey guess whos home!" I say to her. The front door is opens and my child was off the couch, and into her grandpas' arms. "Hi grandpa!" Bailey says excitedly. "Hi baby girl. Did you have a good day?" My dad asks Bailey. Bailey nods then runs back to me on the couch.

"How was your day Bells?" Charlie asks. "It was okay. Most of my classes are repetitive but other than that it was good." I say. Charlie nods then walks into the kitchen. I get off the couch and follow him, "What do you want for dinner Bells?" my dad asks me knowing I'm going say take out since he can't cook and it's too late for me too. "It doesn't matter. I could go to the store and grab a frozen lasagna or something?" I say. But then I remember that I in fact don't have a vehicle.

"We should all go since you don't have a vehicle right now." Charlie says to me. Right, that happened earlier today. "Yeah; we need to go and get the truck working so I have a way to school tomorrow." I said. "Yeah I can get someone to tow it here tonight, and I'll have the mechanic look it at tomorrow." Charlie says. "But dad how am I supposed to get to school in the morning without a vehicle?" I ask knowing the answer before he even forms the words for a sentence. I am 17 years old I shouldn't have my dad drive me to school. "Let's go and get dinner before all three of us pass out from starvation." I quickly say before this conversation gets out of hand.

"Has Bailey been outside today or did you tell Sue to keep her inside?" my dad asks me. "I didn't say that she couldn't take her out, but I have no idea if she did." I explain. Charlie shakes his head and grabs his jacket. "I am going to the store to grab dinner I'll be back." My dad says as he leaves the house. What the fuck was that about?

Since Charlie went out, I decided to find another way to school in the morning. I was not going to be one of this kids where her parents have to drive them everywhere. I knew the person to ask, the guy who's on my mind since we met earlier today, Edward Cullen. And guess what, he gave me his number today too. Booya! But to get the guts to call or even text him is haunting me… fuck why am I so shy?

"Bailey, mommy like a boy she doesn't even know." I say to Bailey like she'll understand. Suddenly, I decided to just text him asking for a ride to school. It seems easier than staying up until 2AM to get the courage to call his stupid ass.

I found his number in my contact list, and typed out the message:

**B: Hey Edward this is Bella Swan. I was wondering if that offer for a ride tomorrow was still available…? **

That wasn't so painful, now the waiting begins**. **Hopefully he isn't one of those slow texters since I hate those people, my baby daddy was one of those. 3 minutes later my phone chimes with a text message. Holy shit he's a fast text backer. Smiling I read it:

**E: The offer is still available, truck still broken? **

Squeeling like a loser I reply back:

**B: It sure is. My dad cant find someone to fix it until tomorrow. Can you drive me please? ****J**

Adding the smiley face was to make it not seem like I wasn't being bossy. My phone goes off again.. instant smile fuck my life.

**E: Sure. I'll be at your house at 8AM. ****J**

Best answer ive heard all day. Of course it's courtesy of Edward fucking Cullen.

**B: Perfect. Thank you so much! **

*Phone chimes*

**E: Of course. See you tomorrow Bella. **

Even through text messages he had me excited. Damn him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Unconditionally: **

**Authors note: Hey guys! Sorry about no update in awhile been busy with work &amp; my sort of social life. But this week i am going to give y'all TWO NEW CHAPTERS! Soo sit back and enjoy. If you have any suggestions or feedback my twitter is: RyanToMyBieksa &amp; my tumblr is .com. Love you guys xoxo. **

*Present day*

Everyone in the studio was silent. The bomb was dropped, no turning back now. I felt Edward's glare on me, which scared me. I didnt come here to throw his ass under the bus, but he pushed my buttons.

"Bella. How did you find out about Edward cheating on you?" Dr. Phil asked me. I cleared my throat before answering him. "His sister told me. She thought i deserved the truth. Which at this very second i wish i didnt know." I say with utter sadness in my voice. Looking at Edward i saw his guard immediately fall. At that very moment he was finally open for help.

***Rewind to baby daddy days.***

Something about Jacob made me feel something. Maybe it was because i was 13, and didnt know shit about attraction. Of course since it was summer camp, we were forced to see each other everyday for a month. So i had plenty of time to get to know him.

So one day, while sitting on the dock i see Jacob walking by; this was my chance to introduce myself properly. Jacob stood in front of me so here my chance. But as we stood there staring at each other the words wouldnt come out. So the scared, shy person that i was (and still am) ran away. Well that went well if you ask me.

*****The Beginning.*

My dad arrived home with take out for dinner. He looked pissed off which meant he was still mad at me for being protective over Bailey. I sat the table for dinner while he unloaded the food. It was dead silent, even Bailey knew something was off with Charlie. Suddenly the sound of my phone went off to break the silence, wonder who was texting me... Grabbing my phone i saw that Edward texted me again. Suddenly excited i read what he wrote.

**E: Hey. Can i come over so you can help me with that biology assignment?**

My mouth went dry, no he cannot come here. But i wanted to see him again, must be another way.

**B: Im just about to eat dinner so how about i text you later?**

"Bells. No phones during dinner unless it's something important." Charlie grumbled. "Sorry, one of my classmates was just asking for help for an assignment." I explained. "You find any new friends?" Charlie asked. "Uhhh kind of. I sat with some kids during lunch, and i also met this kid named Edward Cullen. Hes the one im texting." i said. Charlie dropped his fork and stared right at me. After about 20 seconds he picked up his fork and starting eating again.

That was beyond strange, like this entire situation. Today has been a long day, and i am just overtired. I got up from the table and wrapped the left overs up and excused myself; leaving my dad to eat in silence. I gathered up Bailey's pajamas and got her bath running, figured I'd get her ready for bed so she'd fall asleep so Edward could come over. This secret will come out, but i atleast want to get to know him better before that happens.

"Come on baby, lets get you ready for bed." I say to her while walking toward the bathroom. The bath was ready and i place Bailey in the water. Sitting down on the toilet lid, i text Edward again.

**B: Sorry for the delay. My dad, and i got into an argument. If you still need help you can come here in 30mins?**

I sent it to him, giving myself some time to get princess to sleep. I hate sneaking around but its what needs to be done for now.

My phone beeped...

**E: That sounds perf. See you soon =)**

I felt a huge grin spread onto my face._ Damn him_!

Putting my phone down, i give my baby my attention by washing her hair. After finishing that i grab the towel and dry her off. After getting her PJs on it was off to bed for her. By the time on my watch i had 20mins to get to sleep, this isnt going to happen. I may have to ask my dad to help me. "Are you ready for sleepy time?" I ask her. Bailey nods her head, so i place her in her bed, and shut off the light. Hopefully she stays asleep, but im doubtful.

Walking down the stairs, i see headlights. Edward was on the property, good lord why am i so nervous? "Someone here Bells? My dad asked me from the living room. I turn to him, "yeah. Edward from school is here for some help on the Bio assignment. We'll be outside if Bailey needs me." I say and walk outside with my books.

I see him approaching the porch and instantly that makes me smile. He's going to be the death of me i swear.


	13. Chapter 13

Unconditionally:

***Present Day* Edwards POV!**

My dirty laundry was out, and now everyone in the world was going to know what a total ass i am. The person i love most in this world was sitting across from me basically begging me to change. From reason the person i use to be was better than this monster as my sister says. I wasnt trying to be a monster but the guilt i felt for the shit i did to Bella ate away at me, so my insecurities came into play.

"Did you cheat on her?" Dr Phil asked me. Too late to try and lie myself out of this one. "Yes i did." I say. "Why would you do that?" He asked. "Because i am a total idiot, and was drunk and she was gone." I say. Of course after saying i see Bella trying to form words to yell at me since it sounded like i was passing the blame onto her.

"Are you seriously blaming me for this situation?" Bella asked. "No! obviously not, i am just telling Dr. Phil what happened." I explain. "You could have chosen better fucking words then!" Bella screamed at me. Yeah she was pissed, and she has every fucking reason too.

"Okay. Let's discuss this further Edward. So you are saying that you got drunk, slept with someone else while Bella was gone. Where did she go?" the good doctor asked. Internally i groaned. I knew this was going to happen but i wasnt ready for this. "Bella, my sister, and my sister-in-law went out of town to Arizona for a few days for my sister Alice's bachelorette party. So my brother, and soon-to-be brother in law Jasper went to a few bars for his bachelor party. Thats when my sister Alice's friend texted me inviting us over to this strip club. She was bartending, so me being the best man, and wanting to get Jasper one final lap dance i called the cab and we went." I explain.

"Alright. So then what happened?" Dr. Phil asked. "At that point i just remember my sisters friend driving my drunk ass home, and then waking up the next morning naked with her laying next me." I say having nothing but shame in my voice. Yeah i was a complete, and total asshole. All i could see is Bella's already broken heart, break again. "Alright. Let's have a break." Dr. Phil said. The producers yell cut, and Bella takes her mic off. Getting up she threw me a glare and run back stage.

Wanting to be with her, and hold her I get off the chair but my sister Alice appears. "Well look who finally let his guard down and told the truth." Alice says all smug. "Never realized how much of an asshole i was until i finally came clean." Bella knew the truth as Alice told her, but she hadnt heard it come from me.

I wanted nothing more than to have my family back together. This was my last chance to save us or i was going to lose her, and my daughter forever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Unconditionally.**

**The Beginning.**

Just as soon as i walked outside i see Edward getting out of his car with his biology text book. Instantly my eyes scan his body, which i say even under all his clothes i can tell he had a nice one. "Hey Bella." Edward says. Ive missed his voice in the 3 hours since ive seen him. "Hey. Sorry but we are going to have to stay outside. My dad is inside sleeping on the couch." I say. Total boldface lie to boot. Ive gotten use to lying to people over these past few years. "That's okay, i dont mind. Nature is sort of soothing." Edward says. That comment made me swoon, can he stop being so freaking cute!?

"Yeah it kind of is. So what can i help you with? And what makes you think i know what i am doing?" I ask him. Edward starts laughing, "Because didnt you already study this shit?" He asked me. "Yeah. How did you know?" I ask. "Just a hunch." He said all cryptic. Instead of digging into this further i decided to drop it... for now. "So why don't you just copy these out, and give them back to me tomorrow?" I ask. "Yeah okay." Edward said. I sensed a little sadness in his voice. "Yeah. I can go over the basics with before school tomorrow, when we arent sitting outside in the cold...?" I explain. "Sounds good. I'll come and pick you up around 7:30?" He asks. "Sounds perf." I say while cocking an eyebrow.

Edward starts laughing at the fact that i mocked his text earlier. "In my defense, my sister sent you that text. I dont speak texting language." He said. "You have a sister?" I bluntly ask. "Yeah. She's my twin sister actually. And i have an older brother as well." He explains. "Wow! Where is your brother now?" I stupidly ask. "He's going to university in Seattle this year. He's waiting until his girlfriend Rosalie graduates in June." Edward said.

Before i could respond to that, my dad opens the front door; giving me that look. "Bells. I need your help with something." Charlie tells me. "Okay I'll be right there." I say with slight panic in my voice, that i hope Edward didnt notice. "I guess i should get going. See you in the morning Bella." Edward says. Getting up and walking towards the door, i couldnt help but stop, and watch him walk towards his car.

Walking into the house, i see my dad glaring at the table. What the fuck is going on? "Dad! Whats wrong?" I ask him with clear panic in my voice. "Why are you hanging out with Edward Cullen?" Charlie asked. "Because he's in my Biology class, and needed some help with the assignment. And why do you care?" I say. "Because you are my daughter, and he isnt a nice person." Charlie grumbled. "He seems like a nice person since he volunteered to drive me to school tomorrow since you are too fucking lazy to get my vehicle running!" I yell at him. "Watch yourself Bella. I am so willing to send you ass back to live with your mother." Charlie says. Just like that his words slapped me in the face. I am shocked that my own father would threaten me over talking to someone.

"I am so done with this conversation. I am not sure what has pissed you off, but i am going to be friends with Edward because he's nice to me. So get over yourself." I tell him as i start walking up to my room. Walking into my room ever so quietly as Bailey was sleeping, looking beyond adorable.

I wasnt sure what was wrong with my dad, and why was he acting like a complete ass; but i was going to find out.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Beginning.**

It was dark, but clear which made this nightmare even scarier. I saw the rage on his face, and can hear the words he was screaming at me. "You are such a fucking bitch! How dare you try and take my fucking kid away!?" He screamed at me while punching the wall right behind my head.

That's when i forcefully woke myself up, as i did almost every morning since the incident happened. Jacob will probably always haunt me, and i knew it was my fault. Casually i looked over to see Bailey sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. Laying back down in the bed, i heard my dad close the bathroom door. Still pissed off about our fight last night, i grab my laptop off the side table and turn it on.

My dad mentioned that Edward wasn't a nice person, but never said anything after that. To kill sometime before Bailey wakes i decided to look him up on facebook. My only friend Tyla from Phoenix told me that facebook was invented to creep people, at this moment i agreed with her. Not sure why i was going to look him up but i wanted to prove to my dad that he was a nice guy.

Suddenly i heard a quiet knock on my door, jumping out of bed to answer the door. Stepping into the hallway, i came face to face with my dad, hopefully we can keep this civil. "Good morning Bella." Charlie said. "Yeah morning. What's up?" I ask with tons of attitude. Charlie sighed, and grumbled. "Well i wanted to apologize for being a dick last night, and to say that I am going to fix your truck after work." Charlie said. "Great. Anything else?" I ask. "Nope. Give Bailey a kiss for me and i'll see you both later." He said while he walked down the stairs.

That conversation was just awkward as i thought. I accepted Charlies apology, but he shouldnt be so quick to judge people. I suddenly heard Bailey, and gave up trying to figure out whats Charlies problem, and headed back into the bedroom. "Mama!" Bailey said with groggy-ness in her voice. "Good morning baby!" I say. Walking over to her, i pick her up and cuddle. It was 5:45, which meant that i had an hour until Edward was to pick me up.

"Want some breakfast sweetie?" I ask Bailey. She nods with a smile on her face. I close my laptop, grab my phone, and start walking downstairs. Sitting Bailey in her high chair, i grab her some cheerios and put them on her tray. "Eat those first baby, and i make you something." I say. Sitting on the chair i look at my phone, not that i missed a call or text message.

Standing up, i go the pantry and grab two packages of oatmeal. Suddenly i hear my phone beep, internally i get excited hoping it was Edward. Grabbing my phone i see that it's not Edward, but my friend Tyla.

**T: Hey are you awake? **

**B: Yup. Want me to call your ass?**

**T: Sure.**

Laughing while dialing her number, this conversation i definitely going to be about a boy. "Hey bitch how are you?" Tyla asked. "Well let's see. it's 6AM and i am making Bailey &amp; myself breakfast. Then with 5 minutes to spare im going to get us dressed then go to school. How about you?" I ask as i grab the oatmeal and sit at the table to let it cool down.

"Wow that's exciting Bells. I am doing okay, but the reason why i am calling is because i got this letter in the mail regarding you know who's parole hearing next month." Tyla said. Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. "Jacobs already up for PAROLE!?" I yell. No way in hell was i ready for this! "Yeah he is. I am sorry Bella i thought you received the letter. Your mom hasnt mentioned it?" She asked. "No she hasnt. But at this pointi dont blame her." I say.

"I am so sorry Bells, i wouldnt of told you if i knew you didnt know." Tyla says with sadness in her voice. "Ty it's okay. But i should finish feeding Bails, and then get us ready for the day. I'll call you later ok?" I ask. "Of course. Text me later, and we'll facetime or something. Love &amp; miss you Bells." She says. "I love, &amp; miss you too Ty." I respond, and hanging up.

My appetite was gone, and all motivation gone as well. I knew his parole hearing was coming up, but not this soon. I ran away from the situation, and now the situation has caught up to me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Present Day:**

Who the fuck does he think he is? Right he's Edward Cullen, the king of douche bags! Seriously if it wasnt for his sister, i'd probably not even know about him fucking that bitch in my bed! That day, my world ended, before it even began. This is the man who wanted me to be his wife, and for us to expand our family. But when Alice told me what happened between Edward and Heidi i completely lost my shit.

**3 months prior:**

I was sitting in my living room enjoying the peace, and quiet before picking Bailey up from a play date; when my phone rang. Looking at whos number it was. "Hey Alice what's up?" I ask her. "Not much. I need to talk to you about something i just found out. Can i come over?" She asked me with sadness in her voice. "Of course. I was just about to get ready to go and pick up Bailey but i can hold off for a bit. Is something wrong?" I ask. "I'll be at your house in 5 mins." Alice said then hung up. Something was definitely wrong.

Five minutes late, Alice knocked on the front door, and walked in. Alice never waited for anyone to answer the door, she just walked in even if we were doing something that no one should see.

"Hey. What's going on?" I ask. "Bella, i am so sorry that i have to tell you this." Alice says. "Tell me what? Alice you are scaring me." I say. "Remember when me, you, &amp; Rose went to Phoenix for my bachelorette party?" Alice asked; knowing full well that i did remember that trip as it was 3 weeks ago. "Of course i do." I say. "Well the guys stayed here, and Edward and Emmett took Jasper out for his stag party. Apparently they went to this strip club that my friend Heidi works at, which according to Jasper was her idea for them to go too. Anyways, i had coffee with her today, and she told me that Edward got so drunk that she drove him home that night." Alice said. "So? I dont care that they went to a strip club. It was a bachelor party, and as for Heidi driving Edward home, at least he didnt drive." I explain. "Bells, Heidi didnt just drive Edward home that night; they slept together." Alice said.

**Present day:**

Just remembering that day, the day that my world ended made me beyond angry all over again. If i cannot get over the anger, and the sadness i felt towards Edward, i dont think we can get past this.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Beginning: EPOV!**

"So why are you not driving us to school Edward?" My sister Alice asked. "Because you guys have your own fucking vehicles, and i am picking up a friend who needs a ride." I explain. "I dont understand the problem though, you do have a backseat." Alice says. "Alice. If you dont want to drive your car then ask Rose for a ride. I have plans, and this conversation is over." I grumble as i walk up the stairs to my room.

My sister Alice has always been nosy, but that's what makes her likeable in away. I know that Alice has had my back since everything happened last year, which makes her my best friend. Alice didnt have to keep the secret for me until i was ready to tell our parents, but she did and i am forever grateful to her.

When i got to my room; i sat down at my desk to gather my emotions. My thoughts go back to last February; the faithful night that forever changed me. Everybody has secrets, but mine is worse then yours.


	18. Chapter 18

**Unconditionally: **

Present Day:

Pacing back and forth backstage waiting to be called back to finish this lackluster of a day, i remember telling myself that i cannot live without him. A part of me wanted to say fuck you to both Edward, and Dr. Phil but my daughter is the reason why i am dealing with this in public. It just takes me back to when i confronted him.

*Three months prior*

"I'm sorry Alice, but what the fuck did you just say?" I ask Alice. "Edward and Heidi hooked up. I am so sorry Bella." Alice says with sadness in her voice. This cannot be happening right now. My relationship with Edward had been amazing for the past 3years, but now i feel like i could physically hurt him. Why cheat? Not only that but why cheat on me with that whore!

"I literally have no words right now! Why would he do this to me Alice? I thought he loved me!" I say while i begin to cry. Alice grabbed me held me as i broke down. "I dont know Bells, but i am going to find out." Alice said as she kissed my head. Alice was not only my sister in law even though Edward &amp; I havent gotten married yet, she was also my best friend.

My phone started ringing, i quickly pull myself together so i dont sound crazy. "Shit! It's Angela, i am suppose to pick up Bailey from her house!" I say to Alice before answering. "Hey Ang. I am so sorry i lost track of time. I'm leaving right now." I say quickly. "It's ok Bella, the girls are having fun right now. Take your time alright?" Angela says. "Okay. I'll be there soon. Thanks Angela." I say as i hang up.

Suddenly i hear Edward's car pull into the driveway, and my emotions begin to go insane. Alice looks at me; knowing my facial expression is a cross between anger, &amp; sadness. How can someone who claimed to love me hurt me so bad!?

Edward walked into the house looking all handsome and shit... _Push that aside Bella, he did you wrong remember!_ I thought to myself. "So Bella, i was just thinking that maybe i could pick Bails up from Angela's, and then take her to my house for a little bit so you two can talk." Alice says. "That sounds good Alice thanks." I grumble. She nods, grabs her stuff and walks out the front door, and not even noticing Edward.

Edward just stared at me looking confused. "Edward. I have one question, when me, and the girls went to Arizona a few weeks back; did you cheat on me with that whore Heidi?" I bluntly say. The look on Edward's face was expressionless, he knew he was caught.

"Bella, where the hell did you hear that?" Edward asked. "Your sister told me; and i highly doubt that Alice would lie to me." I say. "Bella, i am telling you the truth i never had sex with Heidi. If Alice told you that then Heidi must of made it up! Why would i cheat on you?" Edward says. "How the fuck am i suppose to know?" I yell at him. Getting over annoyed, and pissed off; i grab my shit. "You know what Edward? I actually believe Heidi mainly because bitches usually dont lie about this, and guess what asshole Heidi would never lie to Alice." I spit.

"Bella please dont leave. I love you too much to let you walk out!" Edward says. Those words hurt me to the core, but i had to fight the emotions back. "If you loved me then you wouldnt of put you dick in that whore!" I scream and storm out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Unconditionally.**

The Beginning:

Sometimes my life feels like an episode of "Gossip Girl", where I am Blair Waldorf, and the person i am interested in is Chuck Bass. But as i sit barely moving, and breathing after Tyla's news about baby daddy possibly getting out of jail early, my stomach begins to turn. How can this be happening? How can Jacob be up for parole already? I feel like he just went to jail.

The need to call my mother and ask her why she never made it a priority to tell me herself. Grabbing my phone, i scroll through my contacts until i reach my moms number, this conversation better go good or i am going to snap. "Good morning Bella! What do i owe this honor?" My mom answers. "Well lets see mom, i got a phone call from Tyla this morning telling me that Jacob's up for parole! Why didnt you tell me? Did you receive a letter?" I say with major bitchy attitude in my voice. "Why would Tyla tell you?" My mom asks. "Are you fucking kidding me right now!? Thats all you have to say? Wow i see how it is mom. You know what? Im done with this conversation!" I yell as i hang up. I am not in the mood to deal with her being fucking stupid.

"Come on Bailey lets go get you dress for Sue." I say as i pick up my baby. Walking up the stairs as quickly as i can because thanks to Tyla's phone call i spent more time dealing with my past, and less time getting ready for school.

"Okay Bai, what would you like to wear today?" i ask her while holding up two dresses. Not sure if she understood Bailey pointed at purple polka dot dress with matching tights. Undressing her, and changing her diaper i had Bailey dressed in less then five minutes. You get good at dressing a baby in super speed as the days go on. Suddenly i hear a car pull up in the driveway; looking out the window i see Sue Clearwater stepping out of her car. "Well she has good timing." I mutter to myself. Grabbing baby i walk down the stairs to greet Sue.

"Hey!" I say to her while closing the door. "Good morning Bella. Are you running late?" she says mocking my pajamas. "Yeah i am. I had a interesting start to the morning. I'm gonna go and get ready but i'll be quick." I say while sitting Bailey in her playpen. Running upstairs i grab some clean clothes, and get dressed. Edward should be here soon, and that made this horrible start to my day feel better.

Edward has this effect on me, he gives me butterflies and makes me swoon. I barely know him, but for some reason my body, and my mind like what we see. Rushing to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and at least try and control my awful hair. Giving up on combing it, i decide to put it in a messy pony tail. I quickly run into my room and grab my bag with my books in it, and run downstairs. "Bella sweetheart, do you want to borrow my car to take to school?" Sue asked me. "Actually Sue, one of my classmates is picking me up, but thank you so much for the offer though." I say. "Oh well thats nice of your classmate. Is you dad going to fix your truck soon?" She asks. "Hope so. I am going to wait outside, but i'll call you during break and check on Bailey." I say. Walking over to my princess, i softly kiss her cheeks and turn towards the door. "Have a good day Bella." Sue says. "You to Sue. Bye Bai." I say as i walk out the door.

Sitting on my front steps, my thoughts start to enter my mind. What is going to happen if Jacob gets parole? What happens if he finds out where i live? All of these questions, and once again i have no answers.


End file.
